


transformation

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: stargate trope bingo [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, don’t copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Teal'c gets turned into a catboy.(shameless crack)
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter & Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill & Teal'c
Series: stargate trope bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698106
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	transformation

**Author's Note:**

> written for the "crack" square of my stargate trope bingo
> 
> tw for this story:
> 
> canon typical threats of violence
> 
> also because sometimes the term catboy has sexual connotations, let me clarify that there's none of that in this story

\-------

They’ve found a small cavern carved into the side of a rocky bluff and are exploring. The walls are covered in paintings which Daniel is eagerly videotaping. Sam is intrigued by the energy readings she’s getting, almost as if there were technology embedded in the walls. Jack stands at the mouth of the cavern, instinctively keeping an eye out for enemies. Teal’c is wandering the room, observing the paintings and searching for possible hidden passageways. He reaches a small room on the edge of the cavern, about the size of a broom closet in the SGC. As he steps inside, the energy readings begin to climb. Sam has time to yell:

“Teal’c!”

Before there’s a flash of blue light. Sam rushes to the small room, Daniel and Jack at her side, and looks in. Teal’c stands there, looking unharmed, but with a few small changes. He looks up to find his team staring at him and asks:

“What has happened?”

Daniel, always the most eloquent, is the first to find his words.

“You’ve, uh, gained some appendages.”

The cat ears on his head flatten and the tail twitches from side to side. He looks down and catches sight of the tail. He twists around to see where it’s sprouting from his tailbone, consternation in his eyes. Jack speaks, gesturing at his own head:

“Up here too, buddy.”

Teal’c raises his hand to feel at the cat ears perched atop his bald head. He looks back at his team and says solemnly:

“This is most unusual.”

Daniel laughs and says:

“Well, I think we know now why all the paintings are of people with cat ears and tails.”

Jack throws Daniel a disapproving look:

“Couldn’t have figured that out earlier?”

Daniel rolls his eyes. Jack sighs and turns back to Teal’c, saying:

“I think we’d better get you back to Janet, make sure nothing else about you has changed.”

Teal’c nods and the team leaves the cavern, tramping through the long grass back to the stargate. They dial and input their codes before stepping through. General Hammond is waiting for them and he starts to say:

“SG1, you’re back early, what--”

Then teal’c comes through. He snaps his mouth shut and says instead:

“I’ll alert the infirmary.”

\-----------

Janet sighs as she looks through her paperwork, before looking back up at her patient. His newly acquired ears are tilted forwards and his tail curled around his wrist as he waits eagerly for her report. Daniel, Jack and Sam wait next to him, looking similarly eager. She sighs again, deeper, and says:

“As far as I can find, there’s nothing wrong with you.”

Jack complains:

“Doc, there’s obviously something wrong.”

She shoots him a look and retorts:

“I can see that colonel, however I am saying that medically he’s fine. Nothing has been changed about him other than the obvious.”

Teal’c, still sitting ramrod straight, nods and moves to get off the bed. She lets him go and says:

“I’d like you to come in daily for a week so I can check in with you, but otherwise you’re free to go.” 

Teal’c bows his head and says:

“Thank you.”

She watches them leave, shaking her head. The things she sees at this job…

\--------

Having left the infirmary, Jack suggests they head to the mess hall. They all agree and head that way. Daniel watches Teal’c ahead of him, the tail moving in sinuous curls and the ears twitching forwards and back. He shakes himself and focuses on what he wants to eat instead of staring. They enter the mess hall and claim a four person table. Daniel returns to the table with a serving of blue jello and finds his friends all already there. Teal’c is digging into what appears to be chicken. Sam, like himself, is enjoying some jello. Jack just has a cup of black coffee. Daniel settles down at the table and they eat in silence for a moment. Finally daniel gathers up his courage and asks:

“Teal’c, I apologize if this is invasive, but can I touch them?”

Teal’c gives Daniel a slight smile and says:

“I expected you would be curious, Daniel Jackson. You may touch them.”

He leans forwards and bows his head. Daniel reaches out and, just as he expected they’re insanely soft, just like a cat’s. He runs his fingers over the brown fur, fascinated by the spot where the furred skin meets the bald skin of Teal’c’s head. He pets for a few more seconds before pulling away and saying:

“That’s really weird.”

Teal’c looks up and says:

“I must agree.”

Daniel feels a sudden wave of concern and asks:

“That didn’t hurt, did it?”

Teal’c shakes his head.

“No. if anything, it was pleasant.”

Jack interrupts, making grabby hands at Teal’c:

“Hey, hey, if Daniel gets to touch so do we.”

Teal’c smiles indulgently at O’neill and leans over again. Daniel digs into his jello as Sam and Jack take their turn. He mutters to himself:

“So weird.”

\---------

They gate back to the planet, a week later, once Janet’s cleared Teal’c for duty. They’re making their way through the tall grass once again, when Teal’c suddenly stops. He goes perfectly still, ears straining forwards, only movement the tip of his tail twitching. The rest of his team stops as well, and Jack asks:

“What’s up?”

Teal’c frowns, focusing harder.

“My hearing has gotten stronger since the changes. I believe there are people in the grass ahead of us.”

Daniel pipes up:

“But we can’t see them so...they’re hiding.”

Jack tightens his grip on his gun.

“Like an ambush.”

Just then an arrow swishes past Jack and he doesn’t hesitate, he opens fire. The gunfire must be new to the natives, as he hears a lot of shouting and then they begin to flee. He doesn’t shoot at their retreating forms, instead he yells an order:

“Let’s get to that cavern and get this done before they come back.”

His team takes off, running for the cavern. They make it, panting, and Sam hustles Teal’c towards the alcove he’d stepped into before.

“Okay, according to Daniel’s translations, just step in and it should reverse the process.”

Teal’c looks doubtful, but steps in. The same blue light flashes and he steps back out, tail and ears gone. Jack says:

“Yay! Now let’s get out of here.”

As they’re running back to the gate, jack looks teal’c over and asks:

“You okay?”

Teal’c responds:

“I am alright. I simply had gotten used to the appendages, especially my increased hearing. In a way, I’m sorry to see them go.”

Jack snorts at the idea of Teal’c remaining like that.

“I’m glad they’re gone, they were really cramping your intimidating jaffa style.”

Teal’c raises an eyebrow.

“Indeed. I imagine I must have looked somewhat silly.”

Jack resolutely does not giggle at the memory of the fuzzy little cat ears. He simply shepherds his team back through the gate safely, and then goes with teal’c to get checked out in the infirmary.


End file.
